


Day One Hundred Twenty-Four || Child's Play

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [124]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Video games are, admittedly, one of Sasuke's favorite hobbies. There's few games he can't play...let alone win.





	Day One Hundred Twenty-Four || Child's Play

“Man, I’m so bored...is it just me, or is there less and less to do here?”

Sitting across from Naruto, Sasuke idly sips his soda, giving the blond a glance. “What do you mean?”

“Seems like we come to this mall every damn weekend...but it’s all the same stuff!” Leaning his food court chair back on its rear legs and balancing precariously, Naruto weaves fingers behind his head, a lackluster expression on his face. “I wish there was something to  _ do _ …”

“We don’t  _ have _ to come here, y’know. Besides, it’s a mall...what do you expect? It’s not like the stores change every time we’re here. And it’s often enough they’re not gonna have brand new stuff.”

“I know, I know...but there’s nothing  _ else _ to do.”

“Could go back to one of our places and play video games.”

“I’ve played all the ones I’ve got to death, though...maybe I should go look for something new?”

“Sure. Guess I could look, too.”

“Maaan, I wish you had an Xbox...then we could totally play online together!”

“Or  _ you _ could get a Playstation.”

“But I’ve always had Xbox!”

“And I’ve always had Playstation. You  _ could _ just have both.”

“Yeah, well so could you! You’ve got that fancy house, and -”

“Some of us are also trying to save  _ something _ for college,” Sasuke cuts in flatly.

“Then why go get a game?”

“Cuz that’s a lot cheaper than a whole new system. I only get games that’re on sale.”

“But by then they’ve been out for ages!”

“Some people have patience, Naruto,” he rebukes dryly, standing and tossing his empty cup into a trashcan.

“Patience is overrated! You gotta hit life fast, cuz it’ll do the same to you.”

“I’m not that short-sighted.”

The pair then roam toward the nearest game shop, slowing a bit as they find it rather crowded. “Uh...something release today?”

“No idea,” Sasuke replies, trying to look up over the crowd at whatever they’re so jazzed about. “...I can’t see.”

“C’mon, let’s go look!”

Maneuvering their way through, they break into the inner circle to find two systems set up with a new fighting game. It looks like they’re holding impromptu matches to help build up some hype.

“Ooh, I heard’a that game! Supposed to be really good!”

Sasuke glances to a group of cardboard cutouts that depict several of the characters: beefy men and scantily-clad women. His nose wrinkles slightly. How typical…

“I wanna give it a try!”

“Have at it,” the Uchiha mumbles, watching Naruto walk up as the next match ends. His opponent - some short kid with a cocky grin - has clearly gone undefeated for quite some time.

Naruto’s sure to get his butt whooped, but...Sasuke watches anyway. Keen dark eyes follow the movements, flickering over each player’s screen.

In less than three minutes, Naruto’s lost his two of three rounds.

“Aw, c’mon! Gimme a rematch!”

“Let someone else have a turn,” the reigning champ insists. Few, however, seem willing to face him.

“Hey, Sasuke! Give it a go!”

“Why me?”

“Cuz you’re good at games!”

“Does that mean you’re not?”

“Shuddup!”

“Oh!”

Turning, Sasuke perks up at a familiar face. “...hey.”

Hinata pauses a moment before smiling at him. “Hey.”

“What’re you doing here?”

“Picking up a game I ordered!”

Oh, right - she plays a few. “Nintendo?”

“Y...yeah.”

“Cool.”

Not far behind, Sakura elbows her way through the crowd. “Ugh, what a  _ madhouse _ \- what’s all the fuss about?”

“I-I don’t know.”

“New fighting game, I guess,” Sasuke explains, hands in his pockets. “Naruto just got his ass beat.”

“It was close!”

“Uh huh.”

“Looks like a total waste of time,” the rosette mutters, arms crossing.

“Come  _ on _ Sasuke, give it a try! Wipe that smug look off that jerk’s face,” Naruto growls, clearly still agitated.

“What, am I playing for your honor?”

“No! I just want someone to beat him! I bet you can!”

“That’s not why we came -”

“Do you play fighting games, Sasuke?” Hinata asks.

“Uh...sometimes.” The inquiry catches him off guard.

“Is it very hard?”

“Depends who you’re playing against,” Naruto cuts in.

“Oh...I bet you could beat him!”

Ugh...well  _ now _ he feels like he has to…

“Just best two out of three!” the blond gushes, grinning ear to ear. “You beat him, I’ll buy whatever game you want.”

A dark brow perks. “...even something full-price?”

“Yeah!”

“...all right.”

Turning as Sasuke steps up, the champ smirks. “Your turn, eh?”

“Guess so.”

The remaining trio gather around his system, two of them cheering him on as Sakura just rolls her eyes. Sasuke takes a moment to pause and glance over the controls. Seems fairly typical.

“Ready?”

“Whenever you are.”

The first match is set, and after a brief countdown, begins. Sasuke quickly lets fingers fly over the controller, eyes flickering over the screen between his fighter and his opponent’s. Opposite him, his foe does the same.

Hinata, having little idea what’s happening, can hardly keep up, mostly just watching the health bars slowly dwindle...and rather evenly.

Utterly focused, Sasuke’s face is set to a steady blank, and only shifts as the first round ends with him as the victor. Naruto gives a whoop.

“Remember, it’s best two outta three,” player two reminds him.

“Yeah, I can count.”

Scowling, he turns back to his screen, taking on a new level of focus. Buttons press in lightning-fast combos, directing kicks, punches, leaps and blocks.

Round two, by a fairly large margin, goes to the champ.

Naruto looks ready to blow steam, but Sasuke doesn’t panic. He’s just about got this guy’s strategy pegged.

“You can do it!” Hinata cheers beside him, earning a glance and a hint of a grin as the final match starts. Both players start out cautious, dancing around the stage and dodging testing blows. And then, Sasuke launches in. By now, he’s got a good feel for both his own character...and the one of his opponent. A powerhouse, but not very speedy...unlike his own. Soon, he’s running circles around him, chipping at his life meter until it finally fades to zero, his own deep in the red.

Gaping at his screen, the (now prior) champ gives him a glance.

Sasuke just smirks. “Child’s play,” he insists as Naruto ruffles his hair in triumph.

“Ya did it! Hell yeah, man!”

“C’mon, let’s get out of the crowd.” The group heads further in, and Sasuke finally pushes Naruto off of him. “All right...you owe me a game, Naruto.”

“Yeah, yeah! Any one you want!”

Turning to Hinata, Sasuke asks, “What are you here to get?”

“Oh, it’s a n-new...Zelda,” she admits sheepishly.

“All right then. Naruto, that’s what I want.”

“Eh?!”

“B-but -?” Hinata tries to ask, only to be cut off.

“I’ve got plenty of games. Besides, I still need to come see you play. You helped me with that zombie one, remember?”

A pause, and then she goes pink.

Naruto shells over the cash, and Hinata beams, clutching the case to her chest. “Yay!”

“Well, I think that’s enough excitement for me for one day,” the blond announces. “I’m gonna head home.”

“Yeah, same.”

“I’ll w-walk with you,” Hinata offers.

“Sure.”

The group leaves together, Naruto and Sakura splitting off before the neighbors make it home.

“You played really well, you know.”

“Yeah, well...I’ve had some practice.”

“With that game…?”

“Nah, just fighters in general. Usually against Shisui and Itachi. They’re both really good, so...guess I’m a little above average after practicing against them.”

Hinata giggles into a sleeve cuff. “I s-see! Did Naruto know that?”

“Nope. And maybe we’ll keep it that way.”

“Okay!”

**Author's Note:**

> Sleepy, so I'll be brief =w=
> 
> More of the modern mini series with these adorable dorks as neighbors. And more video games. Sasuke might not have the Sharingan in modern, but he's still got some good eyes x3
> 
> Anywho, bedtime! Thanks for reading~


End file.
